La bière, c'est mal !
by Lenwiko
Summary: Dimanche matin, Mathieu se réveille avec une sévère gueule de bois. Il n'a aucun souvenirs de la soirée d'hier et commence à s'inquiéter. Se réveiller après avoir forcé sur la bière, ça arrive. Mais c'est nettement moins fréquent de se réveiller nu, dans son lit, seul dans son appartement. Le jeune youtuber décide donc de réunir le plus d'éléments pour reconstituer sa soirée.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,  
Et bienvenue ! Je me présente, mon p'tit nom à moi c'est Lenwiko !  
Je tente ma chance ici en tant que nouvelle auteure ! Étant une fervente fan de **Salut les Geeks**, et de **What the cut ?!**, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction à leur sujet ! N'étant pas vraiment inspirée, l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit (après en avoir lu un bon paquet) a été de me lancer dans une histoire de type _**Matoine.**_

Je m'excuse donc auprès de Monsieur Antoine Daniel, et au prés de Monsieur Mathieu Sommet, qui ne sont _(Malheureusement, car je m'en occuperai bien !)_ pas ma propriété ! Je m'engage donc à retiré cette fiction du site si elle les dérange ! _(Faudrait-il encore qu'il l'a lise !)_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Je m'en vais égorger des chatons dans ma cave ! \o/ 

* * *

_**Chapter one : Mais que s'est-il passé ?**_

DRIIING

« - Ta gueule … »

DRIIIIING

« - Ta gueule ! »

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !

« -TA GUEULE ! »

6 :10 du matin … Un dimanche matin … Voilà le genre de problème qu'il peut arriver quand on oublie d'éteindre son réveil parce qu'on a trop picolé pour y penser. La bière, c'est bon. Mais à forte dose, c'est très ravageur. Que ça soit au moment où on en abuse, ou au moment où on se réveille, après en avoir abusé.  
Mathieu se leva avec difficulté de son lit. Titubant à cause de ses jambes endolories. Se massant les tempes pour atténuer la violence avec laquelle son mal de crâne lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait sérieusement arrêter le bière pong …  
Il arriva dans sa cuisine, attrapa machinalement un bol, la bouteille de lait, et son paquet de céréales. Trébuchant sur son chaton, se cognant le petit orteil contre le rebord de la porte, maquant alors, de justesse, deux occasions de faire tomber son repas matinal. « Calme-toi, ne pense pas au fait que ces deux êtres maléfiques que sont les chats et les portes se sont ligués contre toi afin de dominer le monde. »  
Le talentueux Youtuber s'installa sur son canapé, grogna car il avait oublié la petite cuillère, se leva, attrapa ladite cuillère, se re-cogna contre le rebord de la porte, hurla un bon coup sous le coup de la colère, puis, vint enfin se rasseoir. Tentant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille, en vint, il décida d'attraper son téléphone pour avoir quelques renseignements.  
Parcourant sa liste de contact, éliminant ceux qui devaient sans doute dormir à cette heure, il s'arrêta sur un nom. « Tant pis s'il dormait, le réveiller n'en sera que plus amusant », pensa le brun avec une pointe de sadisme.

Première sonnerie … _« Réponds »_ … Deuxième sonnerie … _« Répooonds ! »_ … Troisième sonnerie … _« Ce connard doit dormir … »_ … Quatrième …

_« - Qu'est-ce t'as Sommet ? Dit son ami avec une voix fraîchement réveillée_  
_- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière dans mon appart ? Enchaîna rapidement Mathieu, ignorant la question._  
_- Oui, ça va très bien et toi ? Je viens juste de me faire réveiller par un putain de nain casse burnes … Mais rien de grave au final !_

_- Rends-toi utile, Daniel ! Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière chez moi ? Parce que je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur la bière …_

_- - Ha ! Oui ! Tu as dansés nu sur ton balcon. En suite tu as voulu sauter ta voisine … Sauf que ta voisine est une vieille toute fripée … Je ne juge pas ! Puis … Tu m'as montré ta bite._

_- - T'aurais aimé hein ?_

_- - Carrément ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelque chose comme la tienne … Depuis le CM1 je crois !_

_- - Hilarant ! Mathieu mima un fou rire, puis stoppa net. Sans déconner ?_

_- - Sans déconner, j'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que j'ai fini dans ton armoire … Ficelé … Et nu …_

_- - Sérieux ?!_

_- - Bien sur que non ! Je ne me rappelle de rien … Déclara finalement Antoine._

_- - Pas très utile comme mec …_

_- - J'sais ! Bon, je t'aime bien Sommet, mais je retourne dormir !_

_- - Ouais, dors bien !_

_- - Merci mon chéri, je vais essayer de ne pas trop rêver de toi ! Je risquerai de soulever la couette … »_

Le jeune youtuber rit doucement à la blague de son ami avant de raccrocher. Il devait impérativement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là … Ca n'est pas la première fois qu'il buvait un peu trop. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait nu dans son lit … Sans aucun souvenir de la veille !

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Ce premier chapitre s'arrête ici ... C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent ... MAIS NAN ! J'RIGOLAIS ! C'est drôle non ? Non ? Okey ...  
Stoppons net cette défaillance mentale pour revenir à l'important (à moins que je sois importante pour vous ... C'est vrai ? Oh comme c'est gentil ! *o*)  
Sérieusement, je m'engage à faire des chapitres plus longs _(Comme ma bite !)_ la prochaine fois ! Celui-ci était une ... Entrée en matière, si je peux dire ça comme ça !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit Review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

_**- Lenwiko, pour vous servir ! -**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'ils tombent sur cette fiction. S'ils le souhaite, je peux toujours la supprimer ! :)  
Ni Antoine, ni Mathieu ne sont ma propriété (malheureusement), je me contente juste d'écrire, et d'en faire mes protagonistes ! :)

**_BONNE LECTURE, BANDE DE PETITES SAUCISSES BRAISÉES !_**

* * *

_**Je réponds à vos REVIEWS :**_

_M L'Inconnue : Je sais que je ne fais pas preuve d'une grande originalité dans ma fiction ... Mais pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres idées ! :p  
D'autant plus que c'est ma première Matoine ! Je me rattraperai lors d'une éventuelle seconde fiction ! :p  
Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir alors ! \o/_

_Iykwim : Hey ! :D  
Je suis une grande fanatique des pavés ! Quand j'écris je ne m'arrête plus ! :3  
Désolée si ça t'ennuie ! :(  
Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)  
_

_Anotherstep : Coucou Anotherstep-choouu !  
J'espère que la suite se démarquera un peu des autres, parce que les idées de chutes fusent dans ma petite caboche !  
En tout cas, merci pour ton review, j'espère que je te décevrai pas! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : "Au pire, c'est pas bien grave ..."**_

_« - Je pense que c'est le moment où je dois m'habiller … »_ Déclara le jeune Youtuber, se parlant à lui-même.  
Il empoigna son bol, se dirigea vers la cuisine, se cogna ENCORE le doigt de pied contre le rebord de sa porte, posa le bol sur le plan de travail et hurla de douleur. _« Arêtes de m'attaquer comme ça, conasse de porte ! »_, pensa-t-il tellement fort, qu'il se surprit en train de parler à une vulgaire porte. _« Je crois bien que je vais mettre un rebord en mousse … »_, conclut Mathieu.

Une fois habiller, coiffé et prêt, le jeune homme pris son téléphone, parcouru une seconde fois son répertoire, puis s'arrêta sur un nom, avant d'appeler son correspondant.

Première sonnerie … Deuxième sonnerie …

_« - Allo, Mathieu ?_

_- Ouais ! Alexis ?_

_- En personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Je voulais juste savoir, tu étais à ma fête hier soir ou non ?_

_- T'as fais une fête ?! Tu ne m'as pas invité connard …_

_- Ha … Eu … Désolé ? _Balbutia le schizophrène

_- Tu mérites le châtiment ultime ! _Déclara Alexis, un sourire sadique présent sur son visage.

_- Tu me fais flipper, mec !_

_- Je sais ! Bon allé, je te laisse Sommet, j'ai des choses à faire !»_

Mathieu raccrocha, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait parler avec son très cher ami du Point Culture. Dès lors qu'il eut raccroché, le barbu se leva de son canapé, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et prit la porte (Il est juste sortit de chez lui, il n'a pas voulu promener sa porte) . Il marcha longuement dans les rues Parisiennes. « Mais qui pouvait bien être chez moi hier… ? » s'interrogea le jeune homme, sans s'apercevoir qu'il pensait à haute voix. Il mit en place une liste mentale de ses amis qui auraient pu être là. Antoine était là, il lui avait dit. Alexis ne l'était pas. Nyo … ? Peut-être …  
Le schizophrène pris son téléphone et composa le numéro du concerné.

Une sonnerie … Deux sonneries … Trois sonneries …

_« - Hey ! Nyo ?_

_- Bonjour Mathieu, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Tu étais à ma soirée hier ou pas ?_

_- Ca va bien aussi …_

_- Désolé, mais c'est assez urgent … _Dit Mathieu avec une voix de remords

_- Non je n'étais pas chez toi hier … Il y avait une soirée ? Bâtard ! T'aurais pu m'inviter !_

_- Pour tout te dire, je ne m'en souviens même pas …_

_- Ha … C'est embêtant …_

_- En effet ! Je sais qu'Antoine était là … C'est tout ce que je sais à vrai dire ! Et … Que je me suis réveillé nu dans mon lit !_

_- Mec … Tu penses que vous avez … ?_

_- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer !_

_- Okey ! Bon bah … Bonne chance pour tes recherches !_

_- Allé, tchou ! »_

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre … Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec Antoine … Pas avec un pote … Pas avec Antoine ! L'angoisse monta rapidement. Il se repéra suffisamment rapidement pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin de chez son ami psychopathe. Pris d'adrénaline, Mathieu décida de s'y rendre en courant. Arrivé devant la porte de chez son ami, il écrasa la sonnette de son index. Faisant retentir une sonnerie stridente et agaçante dans toute la maison de son ami. De longues minutes passèrent, et aucune réponse. Le jeune youtuber s'impatienta … Antoine était forcément chez lui. Il devait sans doute dormir … Ou se masturber … Ou les deux ! _(Oui, cette image est particulièrement déguelasse à imaginer !)_

Mathieu décida de faire le tour de la maison. Une fois arriver devant la fenêtre de son ami, ce qu'il avait imaginé s'avérait vrai. **Il dormait.** (Bah quoi ? Vous imaginiez quoi ?)

En bon inconscient, le touffu avait laissé sa fenêtre semi ouverte. En bon psychopathe, Mathieu saisit le loquet de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se faufila dans la chambre de son compatriote youtuber.

Comme il pouvait être calme lorsqu'il dormait. Loin de ses habituels cris, et de ses blagues malsaines. Un petit fil de bave coulait de sa bouche. _« C'est fou ce qu'il peut être beau quand il dort … »_ Mathieu se retourna brusquement pour entendre qui avait bien pu dire ça, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une fois de plus pensait à haute voix … Ses joues virèrent au rouge, avant qu'il secoue la tête pour faire fuir toute autre pensée comme celle-ci.

_« - Antoine ? »_ Aucune réponse. _« -Antoiiiine ? »_ Aucune réponse. _« - ANTOOINE ! »_ Aucune réponse … Exaspéré de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait avoir un sommeil lourd, Mathieu se rendit dans la salle de bain du touffu, prit le premier récipient qu'il vu, le rempli d'eau, et déversa doucement cette eau sur le visage de son ami. L'homme aux cheveux hideux se redressa en un cri bestial, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens de manière violente, et posa finalement son regard sur Mathieu qui présentait un large sourire sadique.

_« - QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, SOMMET ?!_

_J'avais envie de toi, grand fou ! »_

Antoine lui lança un regard noir, plein de haine, avant de se lever de son refuge chaud et douillet, pour se diriger vers son ami, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le bras en guise de revanche.

_« - Et comment t'es entrés ?!_

_- Par ta fenêtre !_

_- Et après, c'est MOI le psychopathe ?!_

_- J'avais besoin de te voir … Pour parler d'hier !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à dire ?_

_- On était que tous les deux ?_

_- Je crois … Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup bu moi aussi !_

_- Oui, donc nous n'étions que tous les deux._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine comme ça ?_

_- Le fait que je ne souvienne de rien et …_

_- Et ?_

_- Que je me suis réveillé nu dans mon lit ce matin …_

_- Wow, là c'est flippant …_

_- Tu as dormi chez moi ou non ?_

_- Je … Ne … Sais pas du tout ! Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé chez moi, _fini par déclarer le touffu.

_- Ok. Je crois bien que cette histoire va être compliquée à démêler…_

_- Et au pire, ça fait quoi si on a fait quelque chose ? Lança Antoine, d'un air totalement naturel._

_- Pardon ?! S'étonna Mathieu, les yeux ronds et le visage choqué._

_- Bah … Je veux juste dire que si toi, n'y moi, ne nous en souvenons, autant dire que ce n'est pas important. »_

Mathieu n'en revenait pas, son ami était tout bonnement en train de lui dire que même s'ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle ensemble, ça n'était pas grave … _« Moi j'aime ça, gamin, j'suis d'accord avec le mec sexy devant toi ! »_, oh, ta gueule toi …

* * *

Voilàààà ! C'est terminé pour ce second chapitre ! Oui, je l'ai posté à un seul jour d'intervalle du premier, mais étant trèèès court, j'avais envie de compléter un peu l'histoire !  
Normalement, je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus ... Sinon vous remercier de lire ce que j'écris !


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : _**Dimanche matin, Mathieu se réveille avec une sévère gueule de bois. Il n'a aucun souvenirs de la soirée d'hier et commence à s'inquiéter. Se réveiller après avoir forcé sur la bière, ça arrive. Mais c'est nettement moins fréquent de se réveiller nu, dans son lit, seul dans son appartement. Le jeune youtuber décide donc de réunir le plus d'éléments pour reconstituer sa soirée.**_

_Ni Antoine Daniel, ni Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent. Ce sont deux personnes à part entière, et ne sont donc pas ma propriété. C'est pourquoi je m'engage à retirer cette fiction du site si elle les dérange. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Je vais répondre à vos petits reviews ! **_

Edie SilverWhip : Comme tu peux le voir, la suite est là ! :D  
C'est vrai qu'imaginer Antoine en psychopathe sexuel ... C'est pas très compliqué !

7Fallen-Angels : Contente que ma petite fiction te plaise alors ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! :)  
Je ne fais pas toujours gaffe aux fautes ... Honte à moi !

Iykwim : Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! :p  
Je déteste les portes ! C'est vicieux et dangereux comme bestiole ! Mais je suis d'accord, l'histoire des noms de famille rend les deux perso' encore plus badass qu'ils ne sont ! *q*

Ranchan86 : En espérant ne pas te décevoir ! :)

Noemie : Je t'emmerde ! :D 3  
Si c'est nul, tu te casses, rien de plus, rien de moins !

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : « Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais fausse route. »**_

_« - Autant dire que ce n'est pas important »_  
Ces mots résonnaient inlassablement dans la tête du petit youtuber aux yeux bleus. Était-ce bien son ami, le grand Antoine Daniel, celui qui mimait sans soucis une masturbation sauvage dans ses vidéos qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Mathieu avait marqué un beug énorme dans sa tête, réfléchissant à ces mots, le visage bloqué sur un air de surprise. Le chevelu le dévisageait. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Si ce n'est ce qui lui passait pas la tête à ce moment-là. De la même manière que lorsque qu'il écrivait ses épisodes de **What the cut ?!**

_« … Hein ?! »_  
Ce fut le plus petit des deux qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, laissant s'échapper un son qui ressemblait peu à un mot à proprement parlé.

_« - Bah quoi ?_ Déclara crédulement Antoine

_- Tu déconnes ?_

_- Non, pourquoi ?_

_- Donc en gros, ça ne te dérangerait pas le moins du monde que l'on ait eu une relation sexuelle … Sachant que nous sommes deux hommes ?!_

_- Bah … Ouais. C'est ce que j'ai dit !_

_- Tu rigoles, c'est ça ? »_ Lança le petit châtain, un léger rictus sur le coin des lèvres, cherchant la faille chez son meilleur ami qui le ferait avouer que ça n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût. _« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait si mauvais goût que ça … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »_ se surprit à dire mentalement le schizophrène avec la voix rauque du patron.

_« - Bah … Non. »_ Avoua le brun, d'une assurance imperturbable

_« - Mais tu es … Gay, Antoine ? »_

Pris de court, le psychopathe éclata nerveusement de rire. Déclarant qu'en effet, il s'agissait d'une blague, et qu'il n'a jamais eu aucun fantasme avec son ami. Chose fausse.  
Mais comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'on s'est déjà réveillé avec une érection phénoménale après avoir rêvé de lui ? Impossible. Du moins. En étant sobre.

_« - Tu m'as fait peur, connard !_

_- Je sais que d'avoir lu autant de FanFiction te fait bander, et que tu rêves d'avoir une relation avec le sexy Antoine Daniel, mais ce ne sont que tes fantasmes mon petit Mathieu ! »_

Il ébouriffa alors amicalement les cheveux de son aîné avant de partir dans une nouvelle série de fou rire.  
Mathieu aimé être avec son ami youtuber. Il le considérait comme un frère. _« Un frère ? Juste un frère ? »._ Il était forcé d'avouer que quand Antoine a ironiquement énoncé une relation entre eux, une image fort peu désagréable (en gros, agréable) lui était arrivée en tête (Comme ma bite ! Pardon …) et un frisson lui a parcourut l'échine. _« Et si … »_. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par son ami. Sûrement une coïncidence ? _« Et tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as trouvé beau en dormant. Coïncidence aussi ? »_ Mais ta gueule toi ! Il devait désormais démêler deux histoires. A la fois liées, et tellement différentes.

_« - Tu veux bouffer un truc, Sommet ? Maintenant que je suis réveillé, autant en profiter._

_J'ai une idée de comment nous occuper, gamin … »_ déclara inconsciemment le schizophrène, munit de la voix grave et sensuelle du patron. Phrase qui ne manqua pas d'hérisser quasi instantanément les quelques poils de bras de son ami. Un léger sourire se heurta donc à son visage et un réel air pervers s'empara du visage jusque là niais d'Antoine.

_« - Dis-moi en plus, patron …_

_- Mec, tu fais flipper là !_

_- Bah quoi ? Tu proposes quelque chose, et tu ne t'y tiens pas ? Je te pensais plus joueur que ça …_

_- Tu fais vraiment flipper là …_

_- Ouais … Désolé … »_

Antoine sourit tristement avant de se retourner, et de prendre la porte (encore une fois, il n'a pas démonté la porte, il est juste sortit) en direction de la cuisine. Du frigo il sortit deux bières, et s'installa sur le canapé. Attendant que son comparse daigne le rejoindre dans le salon. Ou du moins, que le petit youtuber reprenne ses esprits et que ses jambes daignent recevoir un ordre de son cerveau quelque peu chamboulé.  
Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il réellement proposé quelque chose ? Ou était-ce uniquement pour déconner, comme à chaque fois ?

Un véritable nœud mental s'empara de la cervelle du petit Mathieu.

* * *

Comment avait-il pu exposer ça de la sorte ?  
Antoine se sentait con. Con et gaffeur. Ce n'était, en toute évidence, pas la meilleure façon d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. _« Hey ! On couche ensemble, et après on parle ? »_. Bravo Monsieur Daniel, très classe !

Mathieu vint enfin le rejoindre. Il sourit légèrement pour remercier son ami pour la bière et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant le sol afin d'éviter tout contact visuel.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Le petit youtuber prit enfin la parole.

_« - Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas du tout de la soirée d'hier ?_

_- Absolument sûr. »_

_« Arrêtes de mentir, Daniel. Ta mauvaise foi te perdra … »_ Cette voix dans sa tête … Était-il fou ? Ou existait-elle vraiment ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait raison.

_« - Mais …_

_- Mais ?_

_- Il se pourrait que je me souvienne de quelques petits … Détails …_

_- Tu me fais flipper, mec. Dis-moi tout !_

_- Bon ok … Tout ce que je me souviens c'est que je suis arrivé chez toi, on s'est fait la bise, on s'est pris une bière … Puis une autre … Puis une autre … Puis plein d'autres … Et au final, j'étais putain de bourré alors du coup, je t'ai dis des conneries sans importances. Et … Tu t'es mis nu, tu as gueulé pour qu'on … Baise. Et au final, tu t'es écroulé sur le canapé, alors je t'ai mis au lit, et je suis parti._

_- Tu m'avais dit quoi ?_

_- Mat' … Je te dis que c'est sans importance !_

_- Si j me suis mis à poil, c'est que ne m'as pas récité ton menu du jour ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dis ?!_

_- Je t'ai juste parlé d'un russe nu qui chante dans une de mes vieilles vidéos. Rien de plus »_ Mentit le grand brun.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa aussi tôt. Que pouvait-il répondre à un mensonge aussi bien assumé ? Quand Antoine ment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais Mathieu voulait-il vraiment savoir la vérité ? « Mieux vaut savoir une vérité difficile à avaler, que se voiler la face et croire à un mensonge si peu crédible. » se dit le petit châtain avec la voix solennelle de ce cher maître panda.

_« - Tu n'es pas crédible, Daniel. »_

- Le touffu releva aussitôt la tête vers son ami. Choqué de voir qu'il avait descellé son mensonge à la perfection.

_« - Comment ça ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas mentir, mec. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as réellement dit ce soir là ?_

_- Mat' … Pourquoi je te mentirai ?_

_- Parce que ton comportement d'aujourd'hui me laisse penser que tu ne m'as pas uniquement parlé de son émission._

_- Et tu crois quoi, au juste ? Que je t'aime ? Que j'ai une irrésistible envie de toi en ce moment même ? Que c'est avec tes yeux bleus, aussi parfaits qu'attendrissant que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi ? Que je rêve de toi la nuit ? Que ma seule envie en ce moment même est de te sauter dessus sauvagement pour prendre l'emprise de tes lèvres ? Que l'odeur de ta peau, et la beauté quasi-parfaite de la couleur de ta peau me rendent fou ? Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aime mon cher Mathieu ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'en ce moment même je suis sérieux ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je crève d'envie de t'avouer mes sentiments, et que ça fait des mois que tu me brules de l'intérieur ? Que je brule pour toi ? Que mon cœur, et mon corps tout entier son à la merci de ta voix, et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ?_  
_Si tu crois tout ça … Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais fausse route. »_

Ces mots provoquèrent chez le jeune youtuber une sensation de malaise, suivie d'une part d'envie, d'impatience d'entendre la chute de cette phrase, d'espoir, puis de vide. Il avait ressentit une telle excitation durant le discours d'Antoine qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y croire. Il avait une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il baissa les yeux, sourit nerveusement et décida de quitter la pièce pour aller se chercher une seconde bière. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour demande à son ami s'il en voulait une, mais l'action se relevait impossible. La raison ? Une seconde paire de lèvres s'étaient liées aux siennes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et au passage, je m'excuse pour le léger retard ! Je vais me rattraper !


	4. Chapter 4

**Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne sont pas ma propriété. En conséquent, je m'engage à supprimer cette fiction s'ils le souhaitent.**

**C'est l'heure de répondre à vos Reviews !**

**Iykwim : **Ton message m'a fait tellement rire ! Je crois que je l'avais compris que tu voulais la suite ! :3  
En attendant, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! La fin est aussi rageante que l'ancien chapitre, je te préviens ! :D

**Julia Lutecia :** Mercii ! :D

**Deponia :** Merci ! :)  
Excellente question ! Je pars du principe que sous l'emprise du stress, même le meilleur acteur ne peut pas mentir sur sa réelle identité. Assumer un rôle est plus simple qu'assumer ses sentiments ! :)

**The Insane Jane :** La voici! :D

**Edie SilverWhip :** C'est super gentil ! Merci ! :)

**Anotherstep :** Bah ... Elle est pour maintenant ! :D  
En tout cas, merci ! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 : « - Je t'aime, Sommet.** **»**

Le schizophrène rouvrit les yeux. Son ami debout face à lui. Que faisait-il assis sur le canapé ?

_« - Je te pensai plus résistant que ça, Sommet !_  
_- Hein ?_  
_- Tu t'es évanoui, mec. »_

Le « mec » résonnait comme un reproche. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Que venait-il de se passer ? S'était-il évanoui lors de la déclaration d'Antoine, et de là il aurait rêvé le baiser. Ou s'était-il évanoui après le baiser ? Une chose est sûre, dans les deux cas, c'était tout aussi ridicule.

_« - Il s'est passé quoi ? Osa demander le plus petit_  
_- Tu te fous de moi ?_  
_- Non, mais je veux dire, je me suis évanoui à quel moment ?_  
_- M'oblige pas à le dire Mat'. »_

Okey, il s'était évanoui après le baiser. Un léger sourire satisfait s'installa sur le visage de Mathieu. Antoine l'avait donc bel et bien embrassé. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il heureux ? Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma aussi tôt. _« Merde alors. Antoine Daniel vient de m'embrasser... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« - Je t'aime, Sommet. »_

Mathieu se revit propulsé dans la réalité à vitesse grand V. _« God, ça veut dire ça »_. Il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, pour la refermer de plus belle. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

_« -Ok. »_

Comment avait-il pu répondre ça ?! Le jeune youtuber se maudissait intérieurement. Mais de toute manière, personne n'est saint d'esprit sous l'emprise du stress.

_« - Ok ? C'est tout ce que ça t'évoque ?_

_- Sincèrement, j'ai paniqué._

_- C'est normal ..._  
_- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Antoine ..._  
_- Une réponse simple alors ... Et toi ?_  
_- Et moi, quoi ?_  
_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_  
_- Et t'appelles ça une réponse simple ? T'es un pote en or Ant', mais ..._  
_- Mais je ne suis QU'UN pote. »_

Cette dernière phrase eue, l'impact d'un poignard dans le frêle petit cœur du schizophrène. Il baissa le regard, se leva du canapé de son ami, et pris la porte. Que voulez-vous faire de mieux dans ce genre de situation ? Lui dire qu'il était raide dingue de lui ? Mais quand on n'en sait rien, mieux vaut ne pas s'aventurer dans ce chemin dangereux. _« Mais tu l'as trouvé attirant. »_ Encore cette voix rauque et peu rassurante ... Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas tort ... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une attirance physique, et strictement physique ? Ou un sentiment plus poussé ... Comme ... L'amour ? Sur le chemin du retour, le petit youtuber se torturait l'esprit.  
Des fans l'avaient reconnu. Elles le suivaient à la trace, piaillant comme une bande de pintades. Mais ces bruits aigus n'arrivèrent pas aux oreilles du petit barbu. Que voulez-vous, quand votre cerveau bloque sur une question, rien ne peut le déranger.  
_« La nuit porte conseil, gros »._ Il a raison.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, et le groupe de pintades agaçantes semé, Mathieu s'installa sur son lit encore défait. Il s'allongea de tout son long afin d'étudier la chose avec un peu plus de calme. Bien que les voix dans sa tête fassent un brouhaha incessant. Le schizophrène écrasa ses tempes entre ses paumes pour faire taire ce débat mental. Une petite voix se détacha du bouquant. _« S'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème »._ Mais oui ! Bien évidemment !  
Ressourcé, Mathieu se leva d'un bond. Attrapa son téléphone. Mais constata avec tristesse que son ami ne lui avait laissé aucun message. «_ Tu penses vraiment que si c'était le cas inverse, tu le harcèlerais de message, ou que tu ferais profil bas, détruit par ton connard d'ami qui n'a pas eu la décence de répondre quelque chose de positif, et qui s'est enfuit comme un voleur ? »._ Ça aussi, c'est vrai ...  
Mathieu composa le numéro de son ami.

Une sonnerie ... Deux sonneries ... Trois sonneries ... Quatre sonneries ... Un silence ...

« - Antoine ! ... »

**Répondeur.**

Raté ... Après tout, c'était totalement compréhensible ... Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte ? Requinqué, il saisit la poignée de sa porte, et repartit en direction de chez son meilleur ami.  
Arrivé devant la porte, une boule désagréable se forma dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Avait-il seulement pris une décision ? Ou était-ce la seconde connerie de sa journée ?  
Il resta un long moment debout de la porte d'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand soudain, la même petite voix que tout à l'heure pris la parole (dans sa tête, bien évidemment), dès lors, une discussion mentale commença.

_« - Vas-y, sonne. Si tu n'éprouvais rien, tu n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de venir jusqu'ici._ Déclara la petite voix du Geek.  
- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas bien ce que je veux ...  
_- Mais prends un peu tes couilles en main, Gamin ! Fais un peu comme la jolie femme qui s'est occupée des miennes hier s..._  
_- Stop ! Arrêtes avec tes anecdotes !_  
_- C'est contradictoire à ma philosophie, mais pour une fois, je donne raison au patron ! Sauf pour le moment trash ..._ S'exclama ce cher maître panda.  
_- Il a raison ! Les licornes sont nos amies, groooos !_  
_- Tu ne sers à rien mon pauvre ..._  
_- Rhubarbe !_  
_- Revenons au sujet initial,_ commença maître panda_, tu es venu jusque ici suite à une phrase prononcée par le gamin. Vrai ou faux ?_  
_- Vrai._  
_- Voilà ! Alors arrêtes de te parler, et d'avoir l'air d'un zombie, parce que je crois qu'il est devant toi ..._  
_- Comment ç... »_

En effet, Antoine se tenait là, devant lui. Du haut de son petit mètre quatre-vingts, il eu vite fait de faire lever les yeux à ce cher petit youtuber que nous aimons tant.

_« - Tu t'es perdu, Sommet ?_  
_- Non, enfin ... Si ... Dans ma tête seulement ! Mais maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin parce que j'ai parlé avec maître panda et au patron ! Et puis tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! ... C'est ridicule dit comme ça ..._  
_- En effet._  
_- Mais tout ça pour te dire que je suis venu à la conclusion que ..._  
_- Que ? »_

Un nouveau trou noir s'installa dans le cerveau de Mathieu. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? S'il repoussait son ami, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Il le perdrait peut-être.  
Mais s'ils entamaient une relation, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même non plus...  
Il leva les yeux tristement vers son ami. Celui-ci compris de suite. Et l'enlaça.

_« - Je suis désolé, je t'ai exposé ça avec une telle violence que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de t'y habituer... C'est inconvenant de ma part de t'imposer une réponse de suite, sachant que je sais très bien que tu n'es pas gay de nature ... Je ne le suis pas non plus, mais avec toi, c'est différent ... Au début, quand on s'est connu, je pensais simplement que tu étais le gars de salut les geeks, celui qui parle tout seul devant une caméra. Puis, au fur et à mesure, après la première conférence polymanga, après nos longs skype, après nos sorties entre potes, ... Tu es devenu tellement plus pour moi ... Au début, je voyais ça comme de la simple amitié, mais ... En plus ... Poussé. Puis, à la conférence polymanga d'il y a quelques mois, quand les fans nous ont demandé un bisou, j'ai tout compris, une envie immense pour tes lèvres s'est manifestée. Pour tes lèvres ? Que dis-je ? Mon envie englobée ton être tout entier ! Que ce soit tes cheveux couleur chocolat, tes yeux d'océan, ton sourire charmeur, et même ta façon de m'appeler « mec » quand on part dans une déconnade extrême ... Tout m'attire chez toi, Mat' ... C'est là le plus compliqué pour moi, car pendant de longs mois, j'ai pu garder cette envie grandissante en moi, sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Puis, au fil des mois, elle est devenue tellement étouffante que j'avais besoin que tu le saches ... Ça m'était devenu vital tellement le fait de devoir jouer la comédie devant toi m'était devenu insupportable ... Je m'excuse tellement ... Si tu savais ... Je crois bien que j'ai tout gâché ... Je ne rêve que d'une chose maintenant, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant ..._  
_- Je t'aime. »_

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre ! :D  
Je m'excuse si la fin est trop rageante, mais il faut bien entretenir l'intrigue !  
En tout cas, je vous remercie de continuer à lire ce que j'écris ! La suite arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, je pense ... En tout cas, d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit _**Review**_pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet sont deux personnages de la vie réelle. Ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Je m'engage donc à supprimer cette fiction s'ils le souhaitent.**

* * *

**C'est l'heure de répondre à vos reviews !**

Kirbip : Merci beaucoup ! :)  
La suite est là ! :D

Cut-Kimi : Such jeu de mot ! :D

Iykwim : Ils sont fouuuuus !  
Je suis passé maître dans l'art des grandes déclarations d'amour ! :3

Anotherstep : Merci beaucoup ! :)  
La suite est là ! :D  
Bisous et caramel !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** **Il** **aimait.** **Et c'est tout ce qui importait. (Dernier Chapitre)**

_« - Tu ... Tu ... M'aimes ?_  
_- Non, c'était juste une manière pour moi de mettre fin à ta tirade extra gay ! »_

Le petit schizophrène afficha un large sourire malicieux, qui disparu aussitôt qu'il vu le regard haineux de son ami. Antoine tourna sur ses talons et marcha en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

_« - Tu vas où, mec ? Je déconnais !_  
_- Hilarant, Mathieu. Vraiment, je m'en tords les tripes._  
_- Désolé ..._  
_- Alors « mec », si tu déconnais, redis-moi les trois mots que tu viens de me dire._  
_- Je ... Eu ..._  
_- Exactement ce que je pensais. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi._  
_- Antoine ..._  
_- Non, Mathieu. Je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur, et toi, tu déconnes comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu._  
_- Antoine ..._  
_- Vas-t'en. »_

Mathieu rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer avec le bruit de ses pas. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, avant de changer brusquement de direction et de se jeter sauvagement sur son comparse. S'appropriant ses lèvres, et agrippant bestialement ses fesses avec ses mains. Surpris, la seule réaction du grand touffu fût de tenter de rompre l'étreinte. Peine perdue. Il se pendit aux lèvres de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Allant de degré d'excitation, en degré d'excitation, la chaleur de la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter. Antoine passa la vitesse supérieure. Il agrippa à son tour les fesses de l'homme qui s'approprié ses lèvres, rapprochant encore un peu plus son corps. À présent, ils étaient au corps-à-corps. L'excitation jonglait entre un désir physique et mental. Antoine lâcha un léger gémissement, ce qui agrémenta le désir du plus petit. Il rompit l'étreinte, rendit ses lèvres au grand touffu, et s'empara à présent de son cou. Jouant de sa langue et de ses dents, il procura à son ami un vif désir d'aller plus loin.

Soudain, une sonnerie. Ou plutôt, une suite de notes qui formait une sonnerie de téléphone.  
_« Je veux faire l'amour, à du fromage de chèvre. Je veux faire l'amour, à du fromage de chèvre. Je veux faire l'amo... »_  
Les deux hommes abandonnèrent leur étreinte, afin que le plus grand puisse sortir le cellulaire présent dans sa poche arrière.

_« - Allô ... Maman ? ... Oui, ça va très bien ... Et toi ? ... Oh, là, je suis avec Mathieu ... On ... Boit des bières à la maison ... D'accord, bisou ! »_

Dès lors qu'il eut raccroché il lança un désolé à son ami, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, suivit de près par son ami, il s'allongea sur son lit, croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et se plongea dans le regard bleu azur de celui qui lui faisait face.

_« - Que dois-je conclure de cette scène qui tournait à l'érotique ?_  
_- Je pense que c'est plus que clair._  
_- Si ma mère n'avait pas appelé ... Il se serait passé quoi ?_  
_- Demande au patron ..._  
_- T'es grave avec ça, mec !_  
_- Oses me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie ... En tout cas, physiquement, tu ne pourras pas nier que je ne te faisais aucun effet... »_

Le grand touffu ne répondit pas, son ami avait raison. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, ce qui provoqua un large sourire charmeur chez celui qui lui faisait face. Antoine aimait ce sourire. Il aimait quand son ami, ou plutôt, son amant, souriait de toutes ses dents comme il était en train de le faire. Il aimait quand ses pommettes créent de toutes petites plissures au coin de ses doux yeux bleus. Il aimait ce petit creux qui se formait au cœur de ses joues. Il aimait. Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

**23 :54.**  
Les deux youtubers avaient passés une journée « comme avant », à surfer sur Youtube, à se perdre dans les tréfonds du site, et trouver des vidéos toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Ils aimaient ça. Se retrouver rien que tous les deux, et rire ensemble d'une vidéo qui variait entre le flippant, et le totalement malsain.  
Il était désormais une heure passée et la fatigue de la journée se faisait ressentir chez les deux amis. Mathieu se leva du canapé et regarda le psychopathe dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur. _« Je dors ici, ou je m'en vais, mec ? »,_ cette phrase eue l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de celui qui lui faisait face. S'il disait oui, penserait-il qu'il veut aller trop vite ? S'il disait non, raterait-il l'occasion de sa vie ? Le plus grand des deux ouvrit la bouche, la garda ouverte quelques secondes, puis la referma sans un mot. Quoi de pire que d'être incertain de la réponse à donner ?  
Les doux yeux bleus l'interrogeaient toujours, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. _« Tu peux rester si tu veux »_ susurrèrent les lèvres rosées d'Antoine. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur celles du nain en face de lui, qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit une place de son ami. (Bah quoi, je ne peux pas faire que des passages sexys !)

_« - Preeeem's !_  
_- Mec, c'est mort ! Je garde mon lit !_  
_- Ta gueuuuule !_  
_- Connaaaaard !_  
_- Ouaiiiiis !_  
_- T'es qu'un ... Haricot !_  
_- Laisse les haricots tranquilles, gros ! »_

Dès lors que le plus vieux eut prononcé cette phrase avec sa voix de défoncé, les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans un fou rire.

* * *

La nuit s'était particulièrement bien passée. Mathieu avait gagné le lit, et Antoine avait écopé du canapé.  
Le plus jeune se réveilla en premier, pris son courage à deux mains pour se lever, et se servit son habituel bol de céréales, manquant de s'éclater le doigt de pied dans le rebord de la porte. Il mangea ses délices sucrés adossé à la porte de sa chambre où dormait paisiblement son aimé. Tel un bébé, le petit schizophrène était recroquevillé sous sa couette, les mains collées et placées sous sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et un sourire scotché au visage dégagés une atmosphère rassurante. Dès lors qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuné, le grand touffu vint s'installer aux côtés du plus petit. Le prenant dans ses bras, et posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Était-ce bien de faire ça durant son sommeil ? Était-ce moral de profiter d'un état de vulnérabilité totale pour aboutir à ses fins ? La réponse était non. Irrémédiablement. Mais Antoine ne put plus quitter ce petit corps chaud.

Tout deux assoupis, Mathieu dans les bras du grand psychopathe, réveillé depuis une bonne heure, mais n'osant pas briser ce lien qu'il apprécié. Néanmoins, il trouva le courage de se tourner, et fit face à celui qu'il aimait. Bouche ouverte, cheveux tombant négligemment sur son visage, barbe mal rasée. Certes pas un portrait très sexy du présentateur de What the cut mais le plus vieux aimait ça.

**16h28**  
Tout deux réveillés, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, aucun des deux n'osaient briser ce silence.  
Les premiers mots eurent lieu dans la tête de celui qui abrité grand nombre de personnalités différentes.

_« - Qu'est-ce tu fous, Gamin ? Ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais passé le cap au dessus ... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..._  
_- Tout le monde n'a pas envie d'être un pervers psychopathe ..._  
_- On ne t'a pas sonné l'panda !_  
_- Laisse les pandas tranquilles, gros ..._  
_- En plus il est trop choupi Kawaï !_  
_- Vous ne voulez pas la fermer deux minutes ?_  
_- Tu ne nous aimes plus, Mathieu ?_  
_- Pas quand on parle de viol dans ma tête ..._  
_- Mais ça dérive toujours vers le viol dans ta tête ..._  
_- Pas faux ... »_

_« Encore en train de discuter avec les barges dans ta tête, Math' ? »_ Grillé ...  
_« - Eu ... A vrai dire, c'est EUX qui me parlent !_  
_- C'est encore plus flippant dit comme ça !_  
_- Je sais ..._  
_- Mais j't'aime quand même, vas ! »_

Cette dernière phrase déclencha un sourire chez le plus petit. Mais il ne pût y répondre ... Non pas que ça ne soit pas réciproque, mais il n'avait jamais exprimé son affection pour personne ... Et le faire dans ce genre de situation, était d'autant plus compliqué. Il se contenta de sourire à son ami/amant.

_« - Math' ..._  
_- Oui ?_  
_- Je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre ... Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ... Désormais ?_  
_- Tu m'aimes ... Je t'aime ... Ça me semble assez évident !_  
_- Mais ... Comment ça va évoluer ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas Antoine ... Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es passé du stade meilleur ami, à celui d'être aimé. C'est nouveau pour moi. C'est nouveau pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer, mais je sais que pour le moment, j'ai envie de passer de bons moments avec toi. Alors laissons le temps décider pour nous. Laissons le temps déterminer nos relations. Et contentons-nous d'être heureux ... Ensemble. »_

* * *

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de **La bière c'est mal** !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Et que toute la fiction en elle-même vous aura plut aussi, au passage !  
Dîtes moi tout ça en REVIEW ! :D

C'était une bonne expérience pour moi que de partager ça avec vous ! Je pense qu'une autre fiction fera son apparition ... Un jour ... Je sais pas trop quand, faudrait-il déjà que j'ai une idée qui se démarque du lot !

Sur ce, kissouille sur vos fesses !  
Lenwiko \o/


End file.
